Fitting in?
by maxridelover123
Summary: The Flock is staying with Maxs mom and dad -Dr.M and Jeb-. They are going there to get some info on Itex around there. The gov. insists they go to school. To fit in this school they have to join a clique. What clique will they get? FAX AND EGGY! R&R!
1. You said what?

Fitting in

**Hey this is my first fan fiction technically but I'm helping a friend with a story called Breaking Dawn Party (a Max Ride crossover but its under Maximum Ride! You should read it long with this one! :]). And I'm going to take over a story called Slipped Away (also in the Maximum Ride story! One you should read also!) ANYWAY- This story is going to be AUH MAZIN! And I'm planning on make it long so start reading….**

**ENJOY!!**

**P.S.- this is the setting after MR2**

MAX'S P.O.V

"MAAAAXXX!!! IM HUNGRY!!!" Nudge whined for the fifth time in the last 1 hour! Ugh sometimes being the leader can really have its draw backs!

"I know Nudge! You have been whining about it for the last hour! And for the last time we are almost to my mom and dad's house. It will only be another 30 more minutes!" I said a bit of anger in my voice.

And yes if you're wondering the Flock and I are going to my mom (Dr. Martinez) and my dad (Jeb)'s house for a while. He called us here so that he can talk to us about the saving the world crap again! I was kind of getting really tired of it but whatever destiny a waits!

"Ok Max but as soon as we land and say 'Hi' to everyone I am so going to get something to eat!" Nudge stated.

"Ok, ok!" I was starting to get a pretty annoyed now.

I looked back at my Flock: Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang. Fang had been awfully quiet this who ride which was not unusual for him but still I was worried about him.

"Fang?" I asked flying up to his side. We were so close that the tips of our wings were touching. It sent my heart into flutters. Well I mean I was allowed to feel that way because after all he was my boyfriend! I smiled inwardly at the word.

"Yeah?" He asked sounding impassive. This again was not unusual for him.

"What's wrong? You haven't talked since we left California! " I asked him in my no- nonsense voice.

He smirked at me before asking "Is it unusual that I'm quiet?"

"Well, no It's just---" I started.

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was cut off my sister Ella screaming my name. I looked down and then realized that Fang and I were the only ones flying right past the house. We quickly did a U-turn and landed right on the drive way with exceptional grace if I do say so myself. Since we were on the ground we folded our wings in and not a second after I did Fang took my hand and we entwined our fingers with each other. Of course these simple gestures my heart skip a beat and made my cheeks turn a little pink.

"Ella, Mom, and Dad I missed you so much!" I said. I reluctantly left go of Fangs hand and went over to hugged Ella and then my parents. The rest of the Flock followed my lead except for of Fang. He just said 'Hi' to my parents and Ella. They were ok with it because by this time they knew Fang wasn't a huggy type of person.

"Max, can I go get something to eat yet…IM STARVING!" Nudge pleaded.

Before I could answer my mom did for me "Well of course you can get something to eat sweetheart. What about everyone else?"

Everyone else Nodded and starting following my mom inside, I turned around and started walking when I felt Fangs strong arms come around my waist and pull me toward the swinging bench right outside my mom and dad's house. We the front door shut, I turn to Fang about ready to demand what he was doing and then realized my face was so close to his that I could feel his breathe caressing my face. My heart stopped and I drew in a gasp of surprise. He smirked at me, which soon turned into a grin. A full out grin!

He stared deeply into my eyes for god knows how long. After what seemed like hours he closed the space between our lips and kissed me. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. One of my hands was tangled in his dark black hair and the other on his chest. His hands were on my hips. I had no Idea how long we stayed there but we finally broke apart panting heavily. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I put my head on his should and his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him, in fact we were so close you couldn't even fit air between us! We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Fang finally broke it though.

"I have missed holding you like this!" He said a bit of relief in his tone.

"And I have missed you holding me!" I smiled at him and he looked into my eyes.

"Max…I love you…more than words can even describe!" Fang said without losing eye contact with me. I gasped a bit shocked because he had never said it before. This must have been why he was so quiet when we were coming here. And of course as if reading my as a book he guess what I was thinking.

"And yes since you are wondering, that's why I was so quiet since we left California. I had been thinking about the perfect time to tell you that I really do love you and I guess I just couldn't wait anymore." He said.

I stared at him for a long time trying to read his eyes and they finally told me that it was true and he really did love me more than words can describe. He looked at my with the face of 'are you going to say anything'.

"Fang…I love you too!" I said making his smile even brighter. I couldn't help but smile! I remembered when we became 'official' as Nudge called it but I didn't like to put labels on things except for the fact that I was the leader and Fang was second in command.

_**Flashback**_

_I was covered in scraps and scratches. We were flying toward a cave after just being attacked by flying Erasers on our way to California from the School in Florida. We were about 5 hours away from Florida in god know what state. We decide to settle in the cave and examine any injury we had. It wasn't that bad but we were tired too so I thought it would be a good time to stop until we got to California. _

_Fang and Iggy went to get fired wood, while I got the place set up for the Flock to sleep. I threw a blanket at everyone and they set their place on the ground. Nudge and Angel were next to each other with Total in between them, then Gazzy and Iggy (Gazzy set Iggy's up for him) next to each other across from the girls and Total, I set up Fang and I's blankets closet to the opening of the cave making sure the kids weren't at the opening._

"_Max I have a cut and its bleeding, can you get the first-aid kit for me?" Angel asked in her sweetest voice possible._

"_Of course sweetie! Come over here." She walked over to me as I pulled the first-aid kit out and bandaged her up."Anyone else have any thing I need to bandage?" I asked in my tell-me-now-or-you-will-kill-you-if-i-find-out-you-didn't-tell-me. I had gotten that tone every since Ari slashed Fangs side about a month ago and he almost died on the beach. I didn't feel like going through that again!_

"_I have a cut but all I need is a band-aid. Can you pass me one?" Gazzy asked. _

"_Sure thing," I said "Anyone else?" I passed Gazzy one the band-aid. "Nudge what about you?"_

_She shook her head. "I don't have anything that's bleeding…..just a couple of bruises and scratches but nothing bleeding." She stated._

"_Ok." Just as I said that, Iggy and Fang walked back from getting the wood. They both started the fire. I checked the Flock over for what damage had been done but Angel scratch was the worse. We stacked fists and the Flock (minus me and Fang). We took the first watch._

"_So Max I have to tell you something…" Fang said after a long silence. _

"_Um Ok sure. Fire away." I said kinda nervous but I had no idea why! i saw something in his eye that I didn't recognize!_

"_Max….I think….I….um……like you more than a friend or sister.." He looked at me and I saw a twinkle in his eye. _

_Gosh I did know what to say! I mean I have known Fang for a LONG, LONG time. I mean for god sake we grew up in freaking dog crates together! And we were tested on over and over and over again. Not to mention I had seen him every day of my life since I was like two. I didn't know if I felt that way but then again maybe I did because that the weird feelings I had been having with every touch and smile and gesture he and given me lately and getting all jealous over the Red Haired Wonder. AH I just didn't know what to do or say! I was snapped out of my own thoughts when we kissed me on the lips. I froze at first and then started kissing him back. My brain shorted out and I couldn't think. All I could do, think, or feel was kissing him and feeling his body against mine. When we pulled apart I was panting and then blushed when I realized he was panting too. I had made up my mind based on the kiss we had just shared! _

"_Fang…I like you too!" I smile and saw him smiling back at me._

"_So this means yours my girlfriend now?" he asked with a smirk on his face now instead of a smile._

"_Um Yeah? And you're my boyfriend?" I asked still shocked that I didn't realize I liked him sooner! God I was such an idiot!_

"_Of course!"_

_That night I fell asleep in his arms._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well that's good!" he told me.

He kissed me lovingly on the lips now. He tongue slipped into my mouth and began to explore as I did the same. Then we were forced to stop when I heard the front door open. We regained our posture when I saw my dad come out.

"Max, Fang lunch is ready!" my dad yelled.

We got up from the swing and went inside where our plates where set next to each other. I inwardly smiled.

"SOOO…." Ella started "what took you two so long out there?" she teased us. When my parents weren't looking I shot her the bird. She stuck her tongue out at me and I left it at that!

We all sat down for lunch and everything was quiet when my dad started talking.

"Ok so I have called you here because I have heard some rumors that there is an Itex near here but no one knows where it is, well except the people who work there of course. They also hold some very important answer for you that I would like you to find. I have a feeling they will be help full but I don't know exactly what they are. Oh and any other thing….you will have to go to school according to the government laws. And the school that im talking about is the one Ella goes to. She said to blend in at this school you must join a clique. I have chosen one for each of you and the principle says that he will make those classes available for you so you stuck with what I chose."

**Ok so I know I'm evil to leave it at a cliffy on the first chapter but I wanted to get the first chapter up. Thanks and REVIEW PLEASE! :]**

**-maxridelover123**


	2. STOP LAUGHING!

**Ok so I know I haven't update in a while but I have been super busy with homework and end of the year crap! Anyway not to keep you waiting any longer….Here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!**

MAX'S P.O.V

"REALLY?!?!?! OMG!!!! I so totally can't wait until school starts. What about the rest of you? I mean it's so much super fun and I really really really LOVED school back in Virginia! And like Max was dating that Sam guy and Fang was like dating the Lisa person. Omg I wonder if I could find someone to like. Maybe! What grade will I be in? Whatever that doesn't matter at least we—" I stopped Nudge be clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Thank God…" I heard Iggy mutter what was supposed to be under his breath. A little too loud there Ig!

"Hey!!" Nudge exclaimed hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Iggy said not really seeming to care.

"Anyway. Jeb the hell do you mean you have chosen a group for us? And what do we each have as a group?" I asked curiously.

"Well Max it's good of you to ask. I took the liberty of signing you up for a clique because you weren't here when I registered you all for this school." Jeb said, "Angel yours is not really a clique but it's close enough and that's the make-up comity for the theater. Nudge you are designing costumes for the theater which again is not really a clique but close enough. Gazzy you will be in a group of computer tech specialist. Iggy you will be is a chemical tech specialist group. Fang you will be a football player. Last but not least Max…..my person favorite cheerleading." Jeb finish with a wicked grin. I looked at Fang who was smiling his 'Hahaha-suck-for-you'/'yay I get to see you in a mini skirt'. I gave him death glare which had no effect on him. Damn!

Ok wait-WHAT THE HELL????? Did I just here him right…..CHEERLEADER WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE SMOKING!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL???" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I bet China heard me. "Ok I think you have OFFICALLY gone insane! If you think I am going to be cheerleader with all the other little whores and sluts oh buddy then you have another thing coming!" I practically yelled!

"Max honey, this is for saving the world. And this could teach you a valuable lesson." Jeb said trying not to crack up laughing but failing misreblely.

"Oh GOD! What lesson is that??" I spat at him. Still have a face of disgust on mixed with my death glare. "How to be a WHORE?? I do NOT think so!" I spat at him again

Before he could reply though Iggy did "Oh jeeze I would KILL to see this….HAHAHAHAH" Now the whole flock was laughing as I sat there in disgust.

"Max. It is to save the world sweetie! Come on!" Jeb crooned.

"FINE, BUT ONLY TO SAVE THE WORLD!" I said in my harshest tone ever. "God Shut up" I yelled at the flock as they were all on the floor laughing their asses off. "If you don't SHUT UP RIGHT NOW then I will make sure none of you laugh EVER again." Well that shut them all up.

"It's ok Max, I'm sure you will be an awesome cheerleader" Nudge said making everyone burst out laughing again.

"Yeah—she's—right-!" Angel said in between laughing.

"Yeah—totally" Gazzy said once again in between laughing.

"UGHH! I'M GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM!!" I groaned and ran to my room.

~30 minutes later~

There was a knock on my door. Ughh! I was already in a bad mood I mean seriously! Who the hell was at my door! I groaned and left my beds were I was perfectly comfortable! I opened the door and was immediately engulfed by strong arms. My Fang. He backed up kicking the door shut behind him. He pressed his lips to mine for a second and his mouth came to my ear "I'm sorry. I know you not a slut and being a cheerleader will be hard but hey I'm a football player!" he said softly chuckling. I joined him.

"Hey maybe at high school we can even date. That's what quarter back and captain of the cheerleading team do!" I chuckled along with him again.

"Of course we will, you're my girl and I want everyone to know that." He murmured. I giggled (Yes I Maximum Ride giggled. GET OVER IT!) He pressed his lips to my neck and then jaw line. His lips finally made themselves to my lips and he kissed me but more fiercely than last time. That was the start to a very long make-out session.

After that he laid down on my bed pulling me along with him. I rested my head on his chest. I was perfectly content there when I realize we start school tomorrow and it was already 11:45. Oh Crap! Fang realized what time it was too.

"I think I better get going. School tomorrow and since I'm a football jock I'm gonna need all the energy I can get." He got up and smirked at me. "And you with your whole cheerleading thing….yeah that's gonna be rough." He winked at me. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Fine if you really must leave…." I said pretending to be sad as a looked down.

"Yeah I must," He smiled at me and pressed his lips to mine gently and passionately for a minute. "Good Night Max, sweet dreams. I love you" he said

"Good Fang, I love you too." I smiled at him before he left walking down the hall to his room.

I sighed. Tomorrow was going to be more unhappiness than it's worth, Ughh! I didn't even want to wonder what Nudge was going force me to wear as my freaking cheerleader look. And make-up jeeze I hated that stuff but not doubt I would have to wear. Well this is going to be living HELL!

**Ok so how did ya like it?? RnR?? Please! The more reviews I get the longer the chapters! :]] **

**BTW- Sorry it was so short. I have tons of ideas for the first day of school for everyone so its really gonna be something to stay tuned for! :]**

**Thanks**

**-Maxridelover123**


	3. Morning and getting ready!

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I have been caught up with finals and the end of the year and everything else. And plus I have sprained my foot so that left me busy for a few days. Anyway this chapter is gonna be really funny and I know you will enjoy it! :]**

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEEE- _CRACK!_

Oh great I just broke my alarm clock. Well moms gonna kill me! I groaned and sat. I looked over at my laptop searching for the little numbers in the bottom of the screen. It was 5:00! Ughh! I was dreading this day since I figured out I had to be a fucking cheerleader. I mean seriously I couldn't be in chorus or something? Well all I have to remember is I'm doing this to save the world.

With another groan, I got up and took a shower. During my shower I was dreading this day more and more! I mean what the hell is wrong with Jeb?

_He wants you to expand your horizons _the voice, though to me.

Oh yeah that's gonna happen, I thought back

_We'll see, _the voice thought back with a bit of hope in its voice.

What is that supposed to mean, I thought

And there we go again. No answer. Of course. I got out of the shower and changed back into my PJs (just until I get dressed) as soon as I entered my room from the bathroom, strong arms snaked themselves around my waist pulling me to something hard. I stiffened.

"Boo" Fang whispered in my ear. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh my god Fang! Don't do that." I all but yelled at him. I turned around in his arms so I facing him and smacked him in the chest playfully.

"But Maaaxxx, it's what I do," he fake whined. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Just like I do this." He smirked.

He leaned down and our lips met. I responded immediately, kissing him back. My fingers wound into his soft, damp jet black hair. His hands repositioned so they were around my hips. His hands were massaging slow circles on my bare skin were my shirt had ridden up. We were gravitating toward each other until our bodies were completely pressed together. I don't know how long we were there for, just making out with each other but there was a cough that made us break apart. Fang and I both sprang off each other, to see Nudge standing there with some clothes in her hands (no doubt they were mine) and looking very impatient. I blushed and Fang sighed.

"Ok seriously Max! Ugh whatever. Here are your clothes for today and yes you do have to wear them because I mean come girl you're a freaking cheerleader and they don't complain. I mean….-" Nudge was about to go on but we both gave her the 'shut up' look. She clearly understood.

"Ugh just give me the clothes." I said getting up. Fang stood up with me and grab my hand and pulled me back to him just as I was about 2 feet away from him. I turned around and our lips met for a brief second. He smirked and walked out the door. I sighed contently and grabbed the clothes from Nudge and went to the bathroom.

Oh my GOD! This is sooooooooo NOT going to happen! I looked at the ensemble. It was a hot pink tank top (that came just below the belly button) with a black sequin covered cropped, short-sleeve over sweater with a black belt right under my bust for decoration. I had a pair of black skinny jeans that fit REALLY tight. And by that I mean they were about to bust. And what are my shoes? Can you guess? Yep you got it DING, DING, DING! They were Patten leather black 5 inch heels. I reluctantly put the outfit on. I was freaking scared to see what the flock would say.

KNOCK-KNOCK! "MAX IM COMING IN!" Nudge called from the other side of the door. She came in. "OMG! YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY AWESOME!" She rang. I was so not in the mood to fight so I just sighed and shrugged. "Ok now for make-up." She squealed.

"Ohhh NO! You are not putting make-up on me." I shrieked.

"Oh Yes you are. You are going to fit in." she gave me the no-nonsense look. I sighed.

"Fine, whatever!" I gave in. and yes you are probably wondering why I Maximum Ride gave in to wearing make-up sooooooooo quickly. Well like I said before, it's to save the world and plus I am not in the mood to fight.

Nudge put a thick line of eye liner on top and bottom, mascara, light white-shimmer eye shadow, foundation, and blush. She also pinned my hair back with a bobby pin and sparkly burette. God I felt so fake and, and GIRLY! I looked over myself in the mirror and I wish I hadn't. I was trying to protest and protest that I wasn't going out in front of the flock like this much less FANG but Nudge just pushed me out of my room. Which me in heels and being pushed just don't mix. I stumbled and caught onto something. I fell and heard a grunt. I looked up to have landed on Fang. Ops!

Awes were chorused throughout the whole flock that was now standing over us.

"Hey Fang looks like you're not long from getting some!" Iggy said smirking like a mad man.**(A/N: the floor is white so Iggy can see there outline.)** Fang and I both glared at him. He flinched slightly.

I blushed because I realized our position. Fang was lying on the ground with his hands around my waist and his legs spread slightly apart. I had my hands on his chest with my face now up and was being cradled between Fangs legs. I stood up despite the warmth and longing I felt. Fang came to his feet too. The flock all fled down stairs.

When Fang finally got a good look at me his jaw formed a perfect O. Oh god!

"Whoa! Max?" Fang asked incredulously

I looked down shyly. "Yes?"

"You look gorgeous!" he smiled.

"Yeah right. I look girly!" I said looking at him. That's when I really took in what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue and white striped Hollister and Khaki pants. He didn't look like himself so I'm guessing Nudge dressed him too. He looked good though.

I guessed he notice me checking him out because he looked away embarrassed. I put my hand on his shoulder making look at me. "You look amazing." I said with a smile. "Even thought I like you in black better." I smirked at him.

"Me too. I feel weird in this!" he said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah? And look what I'm wearing!" I gestured to my clothes and make up.

"Max, you still look beautiful though. I'm stuck in this stupid _Hollister _shirt!"

"Fine we both look horrible! I still love you anyways." I smiled at him.

"And I love you too. Forever." He said with a smile back. He kissed me on the lips for a short second.

"We should probably go down stairs." I said smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both went down stairs.

"Whoa Max? Fang?" Gazzy said.

"Wow you two look amazing." Angel said.

"All my work." Nudge said proudly.

"What, what do they look like." Iggy said impatiently.

I saw Gazzy explain what we look like to Iggy. I rolled my eyes and Fang snorted. Iggy burst out laughing so hard he was on the floor with tears flowing down his face.

"Shut up Iggy!" I glared at him but it was wasted. He finally stop laughing!

"Ok guys, it's school. We have been before. Have fun but remember to fit in! We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." I said. I got a bunch of oh yeas and yeses plus a few nods. "Alright, Nudge Angel and Gazzy here's your stuff" I handed them their backpacks. "No go caught the bus." They said bye and headed outside. I looked after them when they got on, I went back inside. "Alright let's go. Fang you're driving and no Iggy don't even start complaining." Iggy was grumbling all the way out to the car. Fang got in the driver's seat of the car and I was in the passenger seat with Ig in the back. Fang took my hand in the middle. The car was a 2010 red Porsche. It was amazingly fast. Anyway here we go. Off to school.

**Ok so I know they haven't even gotten to school yet but the morning and they getting ready took a bit longer than I thought so the next chapter will be there first day. RnR?**


	4. iMpOrTaNT Authors note!

**Hey guys! Sorry its just an authors note but I would just like to say that I have had ABSOULTELY NO TIME to write the next chapter which will be long. I probably won't update for a while and im super sorry about that but I have had a crazy hectic summer between friends, all star cheerleading, family, vacation, ect. Its been insane! And im kinda having a writers block so if you have ANY IDEAS AT ALL please review and let me know. And if you have ANY SONG REQUESTS/IDEAS please let me know them too! Thanks and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible! **

**Sorry (again) and thanks!**

**-Maxridelover123**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE  AGAIN !

**Hey guys, so I know its been what? more than a year… and I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Words cannot describe how AWFUL I feel! Like literally I just feel like the worst person !**

**And I sorta have even worse/good news …. Ive totally lost this story so I was thinking about taking it down and rewriting it? Because most of the reason I haven't updated is because I don't even know where this story is going anymore … ya know? So leave me a review below and lemme know what you think! **

**-Maxridelover(:**

**AND AGAIN … im soooooo sorry ! **


End file.
